Start of Something Good
by lishbug
Summary: Broken Olivia 3
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is a third installment of Like Father, Like Mother, Like Me and Who Am I?. So if you haven't read those go back and read them because this is a continuation, and things maybe confusing. I don't really know how this is going to work, my writing style is a little different then the first two. Let me know what you think. Enjoy  
**Start of Something good**

**1.**

Olivia woke; her neck was stiff from having her head laid back against the couch. Her hand was asleep. She looked down to see what was causing it. She saw the blonde head resting on the pillow that she was supporting. The last few hours came flooding back to her. Alex had stopped by to see what was going on with her. Olivia had been distant the last few weeks. Hell if Alex had been here she would have seen that Olivia had been distant a lot longer then that.

Alex started to stir. Olivia looked at the clock to see what time it was, it was 2 in the morning.

Alex opened her eyes and twisted so that she could look up at the detective. Olivia seemed lost in thought. Alex continued to look up until her eyes meet those of her headrest.

Olivia caught Alex's eyes and smiled, she looked happily sleepy.

"I should probably go." Alex yawned and sat up.

"No, its late, you can stay here, I'll even let you have the bed and I'll take the couch." Olivia looked at the blonde; her hair was messed up from Olivia's fingers.

Alex just nodded, too tired to protest. She followed Olivia into the bedroom and waited in the doorway as a pair of sweats and a T-shirt was laid on the bed.

"The bathroom is in there, I'm just going to use it really quick then its all yours."

Olivia ducked into the bathroom with her own set of pajamas and went about her nighttime ritual quicker then normal. When she exited the bathroom her eyes scanned the bedroom for Alex. Her clothes where folded on the chair and she was already sound asleep on Olivia's side of the bed, hugging her pillow. Olivia watched her sleep for a few minutes, she looked so peaceful. Sighing, she exited the room and grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the hall closet on her way to the living room. She didn't mind sleeping on the couch, it was very comfortable. It only took a few minutes for Olivia to join the land of dreams.

/Saturday Morning/

Alex woke early, unsure at first as to where she was. The night before came crashing back on her, Olivia and the kiss. They needed to talk.

She got up quietly and went into the bathroom and surveyed the area. She noticed that there was no bathroom mirror above the sink, just the outline of one that may have existed.

She located a clean towel and started the shower. The spray felt good, pounding against her back. She had slept surprisingly well for a strange bed.

After she had shut the water off she dried off with the big fluffy towel and redressed in the sweatpants. She got most of the water out of her long hair and then drew the hair back with a tie she had in her pants pocket from yesterday.

Hunger started to creep to the surface, so she quietly went to see if Olivia was up yet.

When she walked into the hall she could see the back of the couch. She crept up to it and leaned into it. Letting the site of her… her what exactly… sleeping soundly.

Sensing a presence Olivia started awake. Breathing hard and sitting straight up. She registered that it was Alex and dramatically flopped back down onto the couch.

"You scared the Shit out of me." Olivia breathed out exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Alex apologized with a smile.

Olivia looked so cute in the morning, hair all tousled, eyes still tired looking.

"What?" Olivia rubbed her face in the pillow before sitting up normally.

"Nothing, just admiring."

Olivia blushed slightly. Clearing her throat she asked, "did you sleep okay."

"Perfect, you." Alex moved to share the couch.

"Um, pretty good, no nightmares."

"That's great… listen…"

Olivia cut her off, "Lets have breakfast, I'm starving."

"Okay." Talking would have to wait, Alex just hoped it wouldn't be put off forever.

Olivia made her way to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge to see what she had. She pulled out some eggs, juice, and bread. Luckily she had gone shopping for her weekend off earlier in the week. She set the juice at the breakfast bar with two glasses. Alex poured them while she sat, watching Olivia move around her kitchen. After a few minutes two plates with scrambled eggs and toast were placed on the bar. They both dug in, savoring in the meal; Olivia was a surprisingly good cook.

Alex took their dishes to the sink when they had finished the silent meal.

"I'm going to take a shower." Olivia broke the silence.

"Okay, I'm going to grab a bag out of my car."

"Okay, um make yourself at home. I should only be a few minutes."

Alex went down to check on her car. It was all in one piece, in this neighborhood you never knew. It wasn't bad, but it was questionable at times. She unlocked the car and grabbed a bag that had taken up residence in her backseat. It was full of a change of clothes, incase she had to work overnight on any case. It was a habit she picked up when she was with SVU before.

As she made her way back into the building a voice called out to her.

"Hey, are you the new resident for 9c?" it was a female voice.

"What? No, I'm just visiting a friend." Alex replied a caught a little off guard.

"Oh, ok, you just looked new."

"Yeah I just got back from being away for a couple years. I'm catching up with an old friend. So you live here?" Alex chatted as they made their way up the front steps of the building.

"I live up on the 9th floor. I like to get to know the new neighbors. I like to know who my kids are going to be growing up around."

"Yeah you can never be too careful." They paused in the lobby of the building.

"Your telling me. So who is your friend, no I'm sorry I'm being nosey." The woman blushed.

"No its okay, you'd make a good detective you know that. I'm a friend of Olivia on the 5th floor." Alex smiled as she spoke, the woman seemed really nice.

"Detective Benson! She is great. Tell her Bev says hi and we are all doing great."

"Alright I can do that. Have a nice day Bev."

"You too…" she paused.

"You can call me Alex." Alex smiled.

"You too Alex." They went their separate ways. Alex taking the stairs and Bev taking the elevator.

/meanwhile with Olivia/

Olivia walked into the bathroom. She was purposely avoiding a conversation that she knew was coming; they had to have it.

She wasn't ready.

She sighed as she let the water wash away the emotions that were building up. She got out and dried off. When she walked over to brush her teeth her eyes fell on the bare wall above her sink. Running a hand over the fresh scar on her hand she thought back to that afternoon when her world crashed into a brick wall. She'd just been holding it in for so long it exploded out… all those emotions.

She quickly dressed and went to find Alex, they had better talk now before she ruined something that could be good.

Alex let herself back into the apartment. She went to the bedroom to change. She pulled out of the bag a T-shirt and fresh undergarments, she put those on. She decided to keep Olivia's sweatpants on because the only other thing in the bag was a skirt and a dress shirt. She ran a comb through her hair and pulled it up neatly this time.

She went back out to the living room to wait for Olivia to be done. She had heard the water turn off as she was putting things back into her bag.

Olivia walked out into the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine that had been sitting on the coffee table.

She moved around and sat at the opposite side of the couch, facing Alex.

"We need to talk…" they spoke at the same time, smiling nervously.

Alex set aside the magazine.

"Look Alex…. I don't…. It's just…."

"Olivia," Alex placed her hand out to stop the explanation. "Liv, I kissed you first remember."

Olivia nodded looking down at her bare feet, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Liv, its okay."

"Is it? I don't understand." Olivia spoke in almost a whisper.

"What don't you understand, honey" Alex soothed.

"Me." Olivia leaned into the side of the couch her feet tucked up underneath her, still facing Alex but not making eye contact.

"Well lets look at the evidence, shall we detective." Alex started, it broke her heart to see her friend in so much turmoil.

"If you want to." Olivia sighed, closing her eyes, and listening.

"Olivia Benson, NYPD Detective in the SVU. Single. Brown Hair. Brown Eyes. Child of a single mother. Had a hard childhood, but succeeded, with great accomplishment. Is too hard on herself. Is passionate about her work. Loves her friends. Is beautiful. Not that bad of a kisser. And look she can cook too." Alex finished with a grin.

"Thanks, but that doesn't really help."

"What else do you need to know?"

"I… I… Why did you kiss me last night?" Olivia spit out before she was able to stop.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"Because…. It felt right I guess."

"That's my answer."

"How long have you known?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you had feelings like this… for me?"

"A long time. I've had a few girlfriends in the past, but you were different. You remember that day in my office right before the Valez case?"

"Yeah, I felt it too." Olivia smiled as she rememberd.

"How about you? How long?"

"Since a few months before that day. I've been so confused, and lost about everything and this confusion didn't help at all. I only recently started to sort out stuff. I'd given up hope that you were coming home."

"I'm back now."

"I know."

"Can I ask you a question? It has been bugging me since this morning?"

"Okay." Olivia seemed confused.

"Don't you have a mirror in your bathroom?"

"Oh no." Olivia covered her face with her hands. "Yeah, about that." She might as well come clean. She held out her right had for Alex.

Alex looked at the outstretched hand questioningly. She took it in her own and turned it around examining the scar silently. She ran her finger across Olivia's knuckles.

"What happened?"

"Would you believe I got into a fight with the coffee pot."

Alex glared at the explanation.

"Okay, I… I punched the mirror."

"Why?"

"I was there. I couldn't look at myself. It was a few days before Huang put me on leave. I was so stressed out, mentally exhausted. And I ended up with the flu, you know the rest."

"That explains the bandage you had when I first got back."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice the mirror when you were here before."

"I wasn't really in the bathroom long enough to notice actually. I was worried about you. I do… I do care about you Liv."

Olivia was speechless.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes. I… I…" Olivia was having trouble speaking, she looked Alex in the eye hoping that she could convey her message that way.

"Shh, its okay, I know." Alex said with tears in her eyes. She gathered the detective up in her arms.

They sat there for some time. Just quietly enjoying each other's company.

They fell asleep it had been an emotional morning.

Just before two in the afternoon they woke up again.

"Oh, Liv, I almost forgot." Alex spoke as they flipped through the movie channels to see what was playing.

"Hmm?"

"Bev says hi and that they are doing great."

"Really? That's great! How did you meet her."

"She was asking if I was the new resident on her floor."

"Ahh yeah she has a thing about her neighbors."

"How did you meet?"

"She was actually a case. One of her neighbors, our neighbors, assaulted her. It was a tough time for her. It did a number on me too. I'm glad to hear she is doing well." Olivia smiled.

They settled on an old classic Spencer Tracy/ Katherine Hepburn movie.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch. Enjoying the closeness. Watching the movie and talking about anything they could think of. It was the best Saturday afternoon off they had had in a long time.


	2. 2

Start of Something Good 

**2.**

/Saturday night/

Ring Ring

The phone broke through the comfortable silence that had sprung up after the movie was over. Both Olivia and Alex were reading, not case files, but the stockpile of magazines that Olivia had been unable to read in the last 3 months.

Olivia reached around to answer the landline.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liv."

"Elliot how's it going?"

"Great played with the kids all afternoon."

"Sounds fun."

"What did you do on this great Saturday?"

"Just relaxed, watched a movie. So what is the real reason you called? I know it wasn't to compare Saturdays."

"Kath is making a big Sunday dinner tomorrow and wanted to invite everyone. So far only Cragen has said yes. Munch, Fin, and Casey have a case that needs prep work done and Fin has a date. So you want to come its at 4?"

"Yeah I could do that, I haven't been over for dinner in a long time."

"Great, Maureen has said it's been too long and was hoping you'd come. She said she needs the study break so she is coming over too."

"Hey yeah I haven't seen Maureen in a while."

"Listen, you haven't seen Alex have you, I've been trying to get a hold of her, but her phone is turned off and she isn't home?"

"Yeah I've seen her. I'm looking at her, she came over to enjoy the movie andpopcorn fest. You want me to ask her for you?"

"Sure."

Alex looked up at the mention of her presence.

"Alex do you want to go to Elliot's tomorrow for dinner. He is inviting everyone, but it's just the Stabler's, Cragen and us."

"Okay sounds like fun." Alex replied.

"She said yes El."

"Okay see you tomorrow around 4, dinner served at 5, cocktails beforehand."

"Okay see you then."

Olivia hung up the phone and stood up.

"Well I think I need some dinner. How about you?"

"Yeah I am hungry."

"How about ordering out?… Pizza?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

Olivia left to call in the order.

She got out a bottle of beer and two mugs and returned to the living room.

30 minutes later the pizza had arrived. They settled in with their pizza on paper plates and their mugs of beer.

They ate in comfortable silence until they had their fill. They set their stuff on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch.

Alex absent-mindedly rubbed the back of her neck; there was a pain from hanging out all day on the couch. Olivia noticed the action with concern.

"Alex?" Olivia ventured.

"Hmm?" her eyes were closed.

"Are you okay?"

"My neck is stiff." Alex continued to massage her neck the best she could.

"Here turn around."

Alex complied by turning her backto Olivia and sitting cross-legged on the couch. Olivia scooted up behind her and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders. She gently worked the muscles at the base of the neck and shoulders. She slowly moved her hands up the neck and behind Alex ears. Alex shivered slightly under Olivia's soft easing touch. Olivia moved back down her neck in a slow massage. Alex started to relax even more, her eyes shut, just enjoying the sensation. Olivia worked for a few more minutes. Alex was almost completely asleep when Olivia leaned in close to her ear.

"How does that feel?" Was the whispered question.

Alex was almost afraid to speak, as if it would break a wonderful spell. She moved around slightly and captured Olivia's lips in a soft kiss. It was filled with compassion. When she drew back Olivia smiled.

"I guess that answers my question." She spoke softly and leaned back in, drawing Alex around so she was facing her.

They explored each other's mouths. Alex softly guided Olivia down so they were lying on the couch, giving Alex the upper hand. She drew her hand up under Olivia's shirt and let it wander. Olivia shivered at the feel of Alex hands. Alex traced her hand down around Olivia's stomach. Olivia's head clouded over for a minute. Alex kissed her ear before recapturing her lips. For a brief moment Olivia's head cleared. She pushed Alex away.

"I… I'm not ready… I'm…so…s..sorry." Olivia sputtered out. A tear falling down her cheek.

"Shhh. Don't be sorry its okay." Alex cupped Olivia's cheek and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "We can wait as long as you, we need, I'm not really ready either."

Alex drew Olivia into a warm hug. Olivia buried her head into Alex neck, letting the hug envelope her.

"I really should go home, its almost 11." Alex soothed.

"Okay," Olivia sighed.

"Here I'll clean up."

Alex moved away from the couch and took the leftovers from dinner and dishes into the kitchen. She moved around putting the mugs in the sink, the food in the fridge and the garbage in the bin. After everything was finished she wandered back into the living room.

Olivia had curled up facing the back of the couch and was drifting off to sleep. Alex placed a hand on her back.

"Liv, Honey, why don't we move you to your bed."

"Hmmrrg" Olivia groaned.

"Come on, let's go."

Alex helped Olivia up off the couch and into her room, it was dark, except for the dim light coming in from the moon. Alex drew the bed down and Olivia eased in. After tucking her in Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well."

Olivia was at the edge of sleep. She mumbled something about a key and a box. Alex just smiled and stroked Olivia's cheek and turned to leave. She looked back when she reached the doorway. She could make out Olivia's features in the dark. She looked so peaceful asleep, but there was a definite outline of troubled emotions that you could plainly see as she relaxed, and let her guard down.

Alex gathered her bag and coat. She noticed the key that Olivia was talking about. She took it and turned it over in her hand. She smiled to herself at the number printed on it. She locked the door from the outside. When she got downstairs she contemplated pocketing the key, but she put it in the indicated box. Olivia was setting the pace. She dug her hands in her pockets and made her way out into the night air and piloted her car to her apartment building.

When she got home she quickly showered and crawled into bed. Her last thoughts were of Liv. She cared so much for her, and it broke her heart to see her so torn and unsure. Liv was always strong, but at the same time fragile to the unknowns of herself.

/Sunday Elliot's house./

Alex and Olivia arrived seperately. They had spent the day at their respective apartments catching up onsome domestic chores. Laundry was a definate need for Olivia. Alex was still doing some unpacking of things that had been in storage. They had spoke briefly on the phone, Alex needed refresher directions to Elliots house. They were anxious to see each other, but sometime you have to take care of your responsibilities first.

Olivia arrived about 15 minutes ahead of everyone else. She wanted a few minutes before Captain and Alex arrived. Elliot answered the door when she rang the bell.

"Olivia, I'm glad you made it." Elliot wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm glad you invited me."

"Here, let Dickie take your coat."

The young boy offered his arms to take the brown leather jacket. He went and put it on the couch in the office room. Kathy came out to great Olivia.

"Olivia its great to see you, it's been so long."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

The three girls came down stairs arguing about something senseless. They stopped short when they saw that the guests had started to arrive.

"Hi Olivia." They all said at once.

"Hi girls." Olivia smiled at them. She loved these kids as if she were their Aunt.

Kathleen and Lizzie ran back upstairs with Dickie following closely behind. Maureen came down and gave Olivia a hug.

"Thanks Maureen."

"Your welcome."

"So how is school going?" Olivia asked, the college student.

"Its going okay I guess."

"Just I guess."

Kathy and Elliot went back to the kitchen after telling Olivia to make herself at home.

Olivia and Maureen made their way into the livingroom to sit and wait for everyone else to arrive.

"Yeah, its weird."

"What's weird?"

"I don't know, my classes are going okay, but my friends are all weird and stuff. I think it might be just the start of a new semester. A lot of them are seniors this year, or really busy juniors like me."

"yeah I remember my college days. They were weird sometimes. Look if you ever need anything you can call me you know that right."

"I know, I still have your card that you gave me from my graduation party. Thanks."

"No problem kiddo."

Just then Alex andthen Cragen arrived. They all chatted for a while then sat down for a delicious dinner. They each enjoyed themselves. If only the rest of the group could have joined them.

After desert the adults retreated to the living room to finish talking while the kids went upstairs and Maureen prepared to travel back to the dorm. Olivia offered to take her on her way home so Elliot didn't have to venture out, he had a little too much to drink and no one wanted Maureen on any sort of public transportation alone at night.

When Maureen was ready she and Olivia left after saying goodbye to everyone. Cragen was ahead of her and Alex followed shortly there after. She was telling Kathy about the course she was teaching.

The ride to Hudson University was uneventful and Maureen made it back to her dorm safe and sound. Olivia turned the car toward her building and then crawled up toward her apartment. When she got inside she noticed that she had a message on the machine.

"Liv, hi, its me. Tomorrow night lets go out to eat at that little place on your end of town that you always use to talk about, its still open isn't it. Well if its not we'll think of something else. I don't even know what I am doing tomorrow but I have a meeting in the afternoon. Maybe I'll stop by to see what you have to say after that. If not I'll call your cell. Sweet dreams, good night."

Olivia sighed, this is the start of something good, it just feels right. She took a nice long bath with the lavender salts then crawled into bed. She had fairly decent dreams, but there was still that black cloud that followed her in dream world.

A/N: this chapter was kinda difficult to write. sigh, but i did it. i hope you enjoyed it. drop a review, the good ones make my day. : P


	3. 3

Start of Something Good 

**3.**

/Monday Morning Precinct/

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks flipping through some files that had found homes on their desks. Most of them were case reviews and files that were ready to be sent out and away.

Munch and Fin came in looking absolutely exhausted. They got a call late last night and have been working straight through.

"Cragen wants us rested, we've been working straight since Saturday night between two different cases." Fin dropped a file on Elliot's desk.

"Okay, what do we have so far on this one?"

"8 year old girl, Katie Jamus, went missing from the Sunday Youth program visit to the park. Last seen Wearing blue jeans, a purple shirt with yellow flowers and a yellow hat. Her hair was in pigtails."

"This is her most recent picture." Munch opened up the case folder.

"We interviewed the mom, step dad, father, older siblings and an Aunt that lives nearby."

"Anyone look good for this?" Olivia asked as she took the file from Elliot's out stretched hand.

"Well the father was suppose to pick her up, but he said that mom was suppose to. If you ask me it's starting to sound like a custody thing." Munch replied as he gathered his things to go home.

He and Fin left after finish the briefing of the case and signing out.

"Well what do you think Liv?" Elliot asked as they both paged through the notes of the interviews.

"I think we need to talk to the leader of this Youth Program and then talk to the Mom and Dad again."

Alex walked up the steps to the DA's office. She had a meeting with Branch this morning. As she entered the office Casey was just exiting. Alex entered the Office at the nod of Branch's secretary. Branch was sitting in this chair waiting for Alex to enter.

"Please shut the door Alexandria." Branch spoke in his usual gruff but calm voice.

Alex shut the door and took a seat opposite her superior.

"We have been doing some rearranging in the last few months. We were pleased when we found out that you would be returning to our great City. You can go far, but I know that you have a soft spot for the SVU. Now because you lost a few years your kind of stuck with leftovers. The board wanted to just keep you on consultant until a spot opened up in administration, but I talked them out of that, you are too good of a prosecutor to be stuck behind a desk, lets let you run your course, shall we. Now Ms. Novak has wanted to transfer out of SVU for some time, she has given me permission to talk about it, at least in our small private circle, before you question my ethics. She has been at odds with the detectives for a while now. Also I see her more fit working Major Cases, she has a flair for digging in and bringing about a verdict. You have a flair for compassion, fairness and strength, you know your stuff. That is what SVU needs, Compassion with the victims and a strong fighter against the perpetrators and suspects. Now I realize that you are teaching a course at Hudson University, but that is great, that gives you a well-rounded look in the eyes of the public. You can work your other duties around it. That is if you're willing to accept the position. The transition will take place over the next week."

Alex just sat there taking in everything that Branch had to say. It was a lot to take in all at once.

She found her voice. "Of course I'll take the position." Alex smiled.

"Well that's it then I'll have the paperwork sent to your office, that you will need to fill out. I would meet with Casey tomorrow, she is in court all day today, she is closing the last of her open cases this week. There are a few that just started and you can start those. Share information. Be nice to each other." Branch chuckled, he had heard how the two of them had been when Alex first arrived back.

Alex rose to leave and shook Branches hand. She was back, NY bad guys beware.

Elliot and Olivia sat in the Sedan near the park that Katie Jamus went missing from. They didn't feel like they had gotten anywhere. The leader said that she must have wandered off and when no one came to ask her were she was she assumed that her father had picked her up. The parents seemed to be an honest miscommunication. As soon as they realized what had happened they started making phone calls and going to the park. When they didn't find her they called the police.

"I can't believe she assumed." Olivia spit out disgusted.

"I know, but now we need to find this little girl, who knows who could have found her." Elliot sat in the drivers seat, thinking about were the girl could have wandered off too.

"Why don't we try and walking the perimeter of the park again. I know they have done it a thousand times but a thousand and one won't hurt." Olivia moved to get out of the car.

Elliot followed. "I'll go this way you go that we'll radio, if we find anything."

Olivia nodded and moved in the direction that her partner indicated. She moved around the dumpsters that the local park vendors used. She found nothing around them, and when she peered in she didn't see anything either. So she continued to follow the edge of the walk around the park. She walked for about a half-hour and was loosing faith that they would find her with every step that took her further away from the car. Just a head she saw a small dilapidated shed. There was litter all around it. It looked like the city workers and volunteer groups didn't make it to this area too often. There was a sound coming from the shed, she noticed as she got closer… it was coughing?

Olivia drew her gun and crept up to the building. She eased the door open, it creaked a horrible sound, the bottom hinges were not even attached. She grimaced internally. The coughing was loud, there was a whine attached now. It sounded like a young voice. She followed the sound, clearing all the corners and crevices of the medium sized shed on the way. As she made her way to the very back corner of the shed what she saw made her want to cry or throw up, both if she wasn't in detective mode.

Katie was laid out on a burlap bag. She was coughing, tears streaming down her eyes. Her feet were bound with a rough rope. She had scratches on her face. Her hair had leaves stuck in it. There were no longer pigtails. Her yellow shirt had a few splotches of red on it here and there. Her jeans were ripped.

Olivia returned her gun to its place. She reached around to the back of her belt and unclipped the radio. She moved easily toward the girl, not wanting to scare her anymore than she was.

"Katie?" Olivia swallowed her emotions and asked in a soothing voice.

The girl just started to sob in response.

"Katie, Sweetie, its okay, I'm here to help." She was careful not to disrupt any evidence as she moved to the girl's head. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead in a reassuring way. It was warm.

"Elliot I got her!" she spoke into the radio.

"Where are you? I'm back at the sedan." He replied back.

"I'm about ¾ of a mile from the sedan maybe less. An old shed. We're gonna need an Ambulance, she's a mess."

"Alright I'll radio for one and be there in a minute."

Olivia sat with the girl as they waited for Elliot and an Ambulance to arrive.

Elliot radioed for the ambulance and hopped in the sedan when the ambulance arrived, he turned the blue lights on and drove up onto the running path. He drove quickly but slow enough that he wouldn't hit anyone, the ambulance followed him in the direction that Olivia had been going almost an hour ago. When he saw the shed he veered off the path and onto the grass. He stopped right in front of the building with the Ambulance right behind him. He ran in, the Medics on his heals.

"LIV!"

"In the back" Olivia yelled back.

Elliot ran around all the Boxes and obstacles and came to a halt when he found Olivia and Katie. The Medics set right to work assess the girl.

"We got 8 year old female, dehydrated, gashes all over body, fever. Looks like maybe a sprained wrist. Cut on back of head, will probably need stitches." One of the Medics spoke as he moved around the scene. He was careful not to disrupt anything other then the girl. They lifted her up on the gurney and whisked her out of the shed. Olivia followed to talk to the other medic.

"Could you have the docs do a prelim look for rape, we don't want to do a full kit on this kid if it isn't necessary."

"You got it detective, okay Jim we're outta here. We're going to St. Mary's." The other medic said as she hopped into the driver seat and they flew off on the way to the hospital.

Olivia and Elliot radioed for a unmarked uniform patrol car. They waited in the sedan for it to arrive. After filling in the uni's in on what happened they left. The officers were going to wait hidden and see if their guy returned when it got later in the afternoon, he was probably out on the streets looking for money. He would return to his hole in the ground once evening set in.

Once everything was set Elliot pulled the car back toward the street so they could check on their girl. On the way Olivia called Cragen to fill him in and have the parents called, so they knew what hospital to go to. Just before she officially hung up her battery died.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"Nothing just my battery. I forgot to charge it over the weekend."

"Must have been some weekend." Elliot glanced over at her as he continued to drive to the hospital.

"Yeah something like that." Olivia mused half to herself in reply.

/ Alex during the hunt for Katie/

Alex was excited about returning to SVU. She had told Olivia that she would contact her about dinner that night, so she headed over to the precinct. On arrival the squad room was pretty empty, Fin, Munch, Olivia, and Elliot were all out. She walked up to Cragen's door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice from with in called.

"Hi Captain."

"Alex, what brings you down here?"

"I just got some good news and I told Liv I'd stop by to finalize plans for later."

"Well everyone's out as you can see, Elliot and her are working a tough case and Munch and Fin are I hope home sleeping." Cragen smiled. "What is your good news, care to share?"

"I got re-appointed to SVU, Casey got transferred to bigger better things, and I can still teach."

"That's great! We'll miss Casey but we all were quite the team. Welcome back officially this time." Cragen smiled brightly

"Well I better be going. I should start getting the semester completely planned out before I start in with big case loads." Alex laughed and waved good bye as she exited the squad room.

She pulled out her cell phone and hit Olivia's number. It went straight to voice mail. She must have it off for a reason.

"Hey Liv, I was just calling to see when a good time for dinner would be. I was thinking 7 if you were done by then. Let me know. I should be at home, doing work all afternoon and evening."

Alex headed home to start preparing for the job switching.

Olivia ran into the hospital while Elliot parked the car and flopped a police sign in the window.

She easily found Katie in the ER, she showed her badge and entered the area. This brought back memories. This was the same hospital that she came to with the infamous mirror episode. She entered the curtain area that she was directed to. The doctor was just finishing up.

"Detective Benson," Olivia showed her badge. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She is going to be fine Detective. She is going to have a lot of healing to do. She has some nasty gashes on her torso a few needed stitches. The cut on her head needed stitches. Her wrist is sprained it will be need to be wrapped for a while. Her ankles have some nasty rope burns. We did a preliminary check for sexual assault. There was semen present, but luckily there was no sign of tearing or penetration. We have a sample and can have it sent to your lab."

"Yeah that would be great." Olivia interjected during a pause.

"She is very dehydrated and is running a pretty high fever. The fever indicates an infection, with all the cuts and where she was its hard to pinpoint exactly what it is at this moment. However we have her on fluids and antibiotics to re-hydrate and fight the infection. Are the parents on the way?"

"They should be here now." Olivia and the doctor exited the area and went out to meet with Elliot and see if the parents had arrived.

Just as they left the area the parents with Elliot guiding them came toward them. Liv let the doctor fill everyone in.

"Hello, Mr. Jamus, Mrs. Hall, I'm Dr. Valez. I saw your daughter when she was brought in lets go see her and I'll fill you in. Detectives I hope I can help if there is anything you need."

"We are all set for now, we'll probably be back later." Olivia smiled. She and Elliot watched the family leave then rushed back out to the Sedan.

"I thought she looked familiar, she is the doctor I almost threw up on." Olivia threw her head into the headrest.

"Well she didn't make a big deal out of it, I doubt she even remembers, you know how many times ER docs get thrown up on?"

"Yeah I guess your right. Still though."

/about 3 in the afternoon/

Olivia plugged her phone in by her desk and proceeded to check her messages. She had one new message. It was from Alex. She listened then sighed, she had no idea what time she would be done tonight. She called Alex back.

"Hey Alex, I have no idea what time I'll be done. They just radioed over that they were bringing our guy in. I'll call you when I get done. Sorry I missed your call, I was a little um distracted this weekend and didn't let it charge long enough."

Just as she shut her phone the uniformed officers walked in with a handcuffed street man. Elliot walked up nodded his thanks then took the guy into the interrogation room. Olivia smoothed her hands on her pants then followed her partner.

Three hours later they got a straight story from the guy. His DNA was in the system for assult to a minor, he fell under the radar when he started living on the street. He lawyered up after that, but they had enough to book him. Casey had the case until Alex was officially on the job starting tomorrow after her class. Casey seemed pleased with the whole situation. Elliot did too for that matter, he had been a little upset with Casey after Olivia was on leave. She had been insensitive lately.

Olivia slumped into the chair at her desk. She this case was taking a toll on her. She was glad they had they guy. Cragen came out of his office then.

"Olivia, are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah Captain, I'll be fine." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"You sure, want to talk to Huang?" He asked not quite convinced.

"No, I've got my usual tomorrow." She was vague but she had told Cragen about the sessions, in all actuality they were helping her stay on SVU.

"Alright, you let me know if you need some time Olivia." He was glad she was honest with him about having these sessions. He knew it was hard for her to do this, but he also knew how much this work means to her.

"I will Cap. I'm going home. I'm gonna stop by and let Katie's parents know that everything is going to be okay on this end."

"Alright, will save me a phone call. See you tomorrow?"

"After my appointment."

"Okay have a good night Olivia."

Olivia slipped into her Jacket as Cragen wandered back into his office.

She hit the evening air, it was cool. She didn't drive today so she hailed a cab and started toward the Hospital.

She was given the room for Katie Jamus after she showed her badge and went up to speak to the parents.

They were sitting on either side of the bed. Another man was there this time along with them. He must be the step-dad. They looked up when heard her enter the room.

"Detective Benson?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you find the bastard who did this to my little girl?"

"We have the man who we think did it. He is in custody and is set for preliminary tomorrow at 11"

"Oh thank God." The mother started crying. Her husband took her in his arms. Her father stroked her hand.

"Thank you detective. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I just wanted you to know."

She stole one last glance at the fragile little girl and left, the tears were coming, she didn't cry on the job.

When she reached the ER she decided she needed to talk to a certain Doctor.

"Excuse me could you tell me if Dr. Vicky Valez is working tonight?" Olivia asked the Attendant.

"Um, yeah she is around here somewhere. I can't let you back there though unless a nurse takes you."

"Will this do?" She showed him her badge.

He waved her through. Dr. Valez was sitting at the doctor's area filling out a chart.

"Dr. Valez?"

"Yes," She replied before looking up. "What can I do for you."

She looked up, "Ah, Detective. Katie was taken upstairs hours ago."

"I know, I came to see you."

"Is something wrong."

"No, I just wanted to thank you for something you did about a month ago. And I also wanted to apologize, I was a little out of it."

"Ah yes I remember that night you came in. Your welcome, but you don't need to apologize. However your captain said you may feel bad when you found out. I take it everything turned out okay."

"No not exactly a few days later I ended up with the flu, pretty bad, but a friend helped me through it."

"well I'm not surprised you ended up with the flu, you hadn't been taking care of yourself. Hey don't worry about it. Next time your feeling under the weather stop in I'll fix ya up myself." Vicky smiled.

She is nice Olivia smiled back. "Thanks, maybe I'll see you around. Hopefully next time its under better circumstances."

"This is an ER circumstances are never good."

Olivia nodded and waved goodbye, Dr. Valez waved back and returned to her chart.

On the way home Olivia pulled out her cell phone to call Alex, she was falling asleep in the back of the cab. Also the day kept playing through her head, the broken child, the hurting parent, the creep.

"Hey Alex," Olivia got the voice mail. "I'm all done. Cragen told us about the ADA stuff, congratulations. Um I'm not so much in the mood to go out tonight. I think I'm just going to go to bed and hope for a better day tomorrow. Good Night."

She hoped her voice didn't give away how she was feeling. She paid the cabby and trudged up the stairs to her apartment.

The phone ringing startled Alex, she had been preparing for her next 7 lectures and it jarred her out of the zone. She stood up and started searching for the phone, it was under the paper somewhere on the desk. It was her cell phone so it was a little harder to locate.

"Damn, I missed the call." She cursed aloud to herself.

She retrieved her voice mail and listened to Olivia's message. Something in her voice didn't set right with Alex. She grabbed her keys, coat and headed out the door. She was going to check on Olivia.

A freshly showered Olivia stood at the fridge, looking for something to drink. Her bare toes scrunched into the linoleum as she thought about her choices; orange juice, water, or cola. She chose water, at least that wouldn't need a glass. When she shut the door she was left in almost complete darkness, the flood lights from her building and other lights from the city the only sources.

Just as she took a sip of the cool refreshing water, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell?" Olivia exclaimed as she tried not to spill any water on herself.

With bottle in hand she went to answer the door. At this point she didn't care she just opened the door, unknowing as to who or what was on the other side. Standing with her hands in her pockets was a concerned looking Alex Cabot.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Checking on you. Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia ushered Alex in. Alex set her coat on the chair in the entry way, and removed her shoes.

"You didn't…don't sound fine." Alex placed a hand on the small of Olivia's back.

"I just had a bad day. A bad case, you'll get the details tomorrow when you come in. Casey is taking to the preliminary then its all yours."

"Don't want to talk about it?" They made their way into the living room and sat side by side on the couch.

"Not really." Olivia took another sip of the water.

"Can I help?" Alex inquired.

"Hold me?" Olivia's eyes meet Alex, doing their own pleading.

"Of course."

Alex took the water bottle and set it on the end table next to her. She drew Olivia into her arms for a hug. She took in the sent of Olivia's freshly washed hair, it smelled like cinnamon. Between the warmth and the comfort Olivia started to drift off.

"Come on sweetie lets get you tucked into bed."

"No, stay with me."

"I can if you want but you should go to bed."

Alex maneuvered a groggy Olivia toward her room. She was already in her sweats so she slipped in behind Olivia and spooned her, drawing her close, to keep her demons away.

"Sh, you can sleep well tonight."

Both Olivia and Alex drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

There's nothing quite waking up in the arms of someone who cares enough about you that they will just hold you while you sleep. Olivia woke refreshed. The previous day started to trickle into her memory, clouding it over a little. So she just snuggled deeper into the arms wrapped around her. A few seconds later the Alarm shrieked, Olivia smacked the snooze button.

Alex flew straight up. That sound. Alarm clock. What day is it? Calm.

Olivia laughed the expressions on Alex's face obvious.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Olivia asked amused.

"Yeah? You?"

"Perfect."

"Good."

"Its 7:30 I've got to go to an appointment with um Dr. Mays in 45 minutes."

"Okay, I got to get home and get ready for work. I'll see you later."

Alex leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Olivia's lips. Every time Alex did that Olivia felt as though the world stopped spinning. She kissed back, deepening it. She pulled Alex on top of her. She slipped her hands onto Alex bare back. This sent a shiver down Alex spine. Olivia smiled into the kiss. They paused to catch their breath, then resumed their exploring, hands mouth…

SHRIEEK

The pulled apart breathing heavy as if they were just walked in on, like teenagers. Olivia tugged at the offensive clock.

"I guess we had better, um get moving or we'll be late." Olivia sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex sounded equally disappointed.

"Maybe we could…"

"Yeah…"

"Tonight…"

"We'll do dinner."

A/N: Alright folks I'm breaking the precedent set by the first two installments of this story and continuing past three chapters. There will be at least one more. Enjoy. Reviews are my boost, leave one, they make me a happy fic writer…lol


	4. 4

**Start of Something Good**

**4.**

There was that overstuffed black leather chair again. Olivia sighed and sunk into it.

"So Olivia how was the weekend? Were you able to get some rest?" Dr. Mays asked, as she moved her chair around her desk to sit closer to her client.

"It was nice, I just relaxed." Olivia smiled, there was a gleam in her eyes. Dr. Mays picked up on it.

"You have an almost glow about you, much different from the first time you sat in that chair."

"Yeah, I feel pretty good."

"That's great. So tell me what has made you feel so good."

"Not what, who. You were right, having some one intimate in your life really does help you, when it's someone who really cares about you." Olivia smiled at the doctor.

"Alex?" Dr. Mays questioned.

"Yeah, she, really helped me out. She really listens to me, even when I don't speak, she just holds me and everything feels safe. We spent most of the weekend just talking and figuring out what we wanted, enjoying each other's company. Yesterday I had a bad case, and it had me really broken up and down. She came over and we just slept, feeling safe. I've never had that before, had a relationship that was about safety, trust, and love. My past romantic relationships were just convenient ways to suppress an urge."

"Well Olivia it sounds like you hit the jackpot here."

"Yeah, I did."

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Well, Cragen wanted me to see Huang last night, but I told him that I was coming here." She thought she had better be honest. She'd come too far to take unnecessary steps backward.

"Why did he think you needed to see Huang?" Dr. Mays asked calmly.

"I was pretty shook up and distant after the case yesterday."

"Can you talk about it?"

"Yeah, a little girl was kidnapped and beat up, she wasn't sexually assaulted at least physically anyway. The street guy that took her…"

/Precinct Tuesday morning/

Casey came into the squad room. Olivia had been there for about three hours. Her appointment with Dr. Mays looked like it was going to be short but ended up going a half-hour over. They ended up delving into Olivia's late childhood. A place Olivia really wasn't keen on going.

"We set the court date for 9 am tomorrow morning, the judge is playing golf this afternoon." Casey's announcement drew Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Golf?" Olivia sounded surprised, it was February were did you golf in the winter.

"Yeah, apparently his doctor told him he needed to get in shape so he's playing golf at the 9 hole indoor place across town. There is a whole group from the court offices that go every Tuesday afternoon." Casey rattled off. "When is Alex suppose to get here."

"Um," Olivia looked at her watch, it was just after 11. "She should be here right now."

Olivia just finished speaking when Alex came gliding into the squad room. She looked a little frazzled.

"Sorry I'm running a little behind. I had a student catch me on my way to my car and I couldn't get away. The term office hours mean nothing to some people." Alex laughed slightly. She had been at the school at 8:30 to hold office hours then her class at 9:15 she was suppose to be done with class at 10:30 then be here by 11.

"Here is the case file. Why don't we go to a room and go over it with Olivia and Elliot." Casey headed for the nearest room of the main one.

Olivia, Elliot, and Alex followed behind her and they all sat around the table.

/An hour later/

"Sounds like this is pretty straightforward. I'll take the files here and get the case ready."

Alex said as she gathered up her things.

"Olivia!" Cragen poked his head into the room.

"Yeah Cap?"

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Yeah sure."

Olivia settled in to Cragen's office. After the door was shut Cragen sat on the edge of his desk.

"We have a problem."

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked concerned.

"We have a new case, it requires an undercover detail. Your our best for the situation."

"What is the problem."

"The higher-ups don't want to send you in, they think that you might be too unstable to handle the situation."

"That's Bull! Shouldn't I be able to decide if I can go in."

"You don't know what it is yet."

"I don't care. Fine what is it?" She recanted after seeing the disapproving look on Cragen's face. If she had a father when she was younger she wished he could have been like Cragen.

"They need you to go undercover as a Nanny."

"A Nanny?"

"Yes a Nanny for a very wealthy family, in Manhattan. They have been watching the family for years for drugs. They have it all narrowed down. However, there is also another problem with in the house. Someone is hurting those kids, but no one can prove who it is. They even have their own children terrified into lying for them."

"Why do they want me?"

"First off, they don't know you. Second off, your reputation with kids within the department, the entire city department, proceeds you."

"If I can get an official psych clearance, can I do it?"

"Yes. If you can get an official one."

"I'll see if I can get back in at Dr. Mays office."

"Alright. There's one problem with the case though."

"What now?" Olivia asked getting irritated.

"The family is going upstate they own an island in the Thousand Islands. They will be there for the kids school break. You'll be out of our jurisdiction. We are trying to keep this silent. We don't want to have to move in while you are up there. You're just going to be our eyes while we are there. The head of the State Police up in that district knows you are coming, but that is it."

"Okay. I'll do it."

/Two hours later/

Olivia waltzed through Cragen's open door and dropped a folder on his desk.

"Here is my clearance."

Don Cragen opened the folder and read through the paperwork. He took his time. Olivia sat down.

"Alright Olivia. You're set, but I want to honestly follow through on Dr. Mays' orders. As soon as this case is complete you go to her, and if it is too late to see her you call Huang."

Olivia nodded. Dr. Mays had also been worried slightly about the undercover. Olivia was starting to deal with herself, now she had to pretend to be someone else. The cover should only be until they get back from the islands so it won't be that long. She had said to go ahead only if she came to see her right away, and if it was impossible to do that to go and see Huang. In fact she had called Huang right then and there, with Olivia's permission.

"Okay you start this evening at 3. You have time to get home and take care of stuff because you'll be gone. You are off the clock here as of now. Make the department proud."

"Thank you captain, I will."

Olivia left the precinct after saying good bye to the guys and headed over to the court offices. She wanted to see Alex before she had to go. She easily wound her way up the stairs and to Alex's door. She rapped on it softly.

"Come in," said the voice from within.

Olivia opened the door slowly and shut it behind her. She felt almost like a kid going to the principle's office, she didn't really understand why. When she turned around to face the woman behind the desk she saw Alex smiling at her. She forced a grin, why was she nervous all of a sudden, she was so excited and proud of the chance a few minutes ago.

"Hi."

"Hi Liv…is everything okay?" Alex asked concerned, noticing Olivia's strange demeanor.

"Um…yes it is I guess. I got some interesting news." She took a seat on the couch against the wall and turned to face Alex's desk.

"What kind of interesting news." Alex got up from her desk and joined Olivia on the couch.

"I'm… going under cover this evening. As a nanny, we are going to the suspects are going upstate for the weekend and I need to keep an eye on them. They are hurting their kids some how and they thought I would be best to help with everything. They are really being watched for drugs but they found the kid problems during the investigation." Olivia filled Alex in, her excitement coming back a little as she spoke about it.

"You sure you can handle an undercover assignment right now." Alex put a reassuring hand on Olivia's back.

"Alex, it's been a month since everything crashed, I'm building… I'm almost built back up. I'm cleared to go."

"I know I just want to be sure you're sure."

"I'm sure." Olivia looked into Alex's blue eyes.

"When do you leave."

"In an hour. I'm being picked up at my apartment by a taxi then I'm gone until Monday night or Tuesday morning. It's a school break for the kids so they are staying longer they might normally."

"I see."

"I'm really sorry about our dinner plans for tonight." Olivia looked down at her feet.

"Its okay, Olivia, work is important." She drew Olivia's gaze back toward her, with a gentle touch of her hand on Olivia's chin. Olivia gave half a smile.

"Here," She dug into her pocket, "Take this." She handed Alex the key that she had put in the mailbox, she had just gotten it out this morning.

"What is this for?" Alex took it and clutched her fist.

"It for you, I need someone to bring my mail in and stuff, make it look like I'm around kind of so people don't catch on. You never now who might be watching."

"Okay, I can do that." Alex smiled.

"I have to go now." Olivia looked at her watch, she had 50 minutes to get home and throw some clothes in a bag.

"Okay." Was all that Alex could say. Olivia leaned into Alex for a warm hug they stayed there for a minute, as they broke the hug, Olivia brushed her lips across Alex's. She got up and left the office. Alex watched her go, she understood, if she stayed, she'd never leave. Alex put the key in her purse and went back to work. She hoped that everything would work out okay.

A/N: Alright that is it for Start of Something Good…. Don't worry the story will continue in **Weekend From Hell**. I will probably have the first chapter up sometime today. I hope that you have been enjoying the saga.


End file.
